


Lockdown

by sakurasake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Sons of Anarchy, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foxface as Moxie, Katy Perry as Fawn, M/M, Zooey Deschanel as Dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig had three daughters: Fawn, Dawn and Darcy. Darcy has a friend: Moxie. Moxie is a mutant with a adamantium/vibranium protective casing around a computerized spinal prosthetic. Moxie's prosthetic is hiding Tony Stark's AI: JARVIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing Moxie the foxy....

Title: Lockdown  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Iron Man/Sons of Anarchy/Thor  
Pairing: Darcy/Clint, Fawn/Bruce, Dawn/Loki, Moxie/Chibs  
Summary: Tig had three daughters: Fawn, Dawn and Darcy. Darcy has a friend: Moxie. Moxie is a mutant with a adamantium/vibranium protective casing around a computerized spinal prosthetic. Moxie's prosthetic is hiding Tony Stark's AI: JARVIS.  
…  
Casting:

1) Fawn: Katy Perry (Firework video)  
2) Dawn: Zooey Deschanel (Tin Man)  
3) Darcy: Kat Dennings (Thor)  
4) Moxie: Jacqueline Emerson (Hunger Games)  
…  
[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/0a-Lockdown/lockdownchibsandmoxiebanner.jpg.html)  
…  
Chapter One: “Spirited”

 

Clay and the other Sons sat quietly and watched Jax on his cell, as he talked to Tig's daughter Darcy...though the others didn't know it was her.

“What do you have for me, though?” Jax seemed to sigh and chuckle at the same time.  
Clay almost made out the word 'Moxie' from the person on the phone and someone named Jarvis.

“It was rumored Stark locked down his AI because of those HYDRA-backed FoH attacks on Stark Tower,” Jax said in understanding, “so this chick...is Moxie really her name or are you shitting me?”  
Jax's eyebrows almost reached the sky when he got a sound of confirmation.

“She cute?” He chuckled, “I didn't think that anyone not genetically related to Tig could have his eyes...” his phone beeped and he opened a picture message.  
Turning the phone to show the others, it was a picture showing a red haired girl laying on a laboratory 'slab', hooked up to machines as faceless hands seemed to be attaching something to her back.

“Her name is Moxie, apparently,” Jax spoke, “Darcy...yes Tigger that Darcy...is sending her to us. The thing they are putting on her back is a prosthetic to stabilize her spine and ribcage. It's computerized and is currently housing Tony Stark's AI butler,” he chuckled, “Darcy swears the girl has Tigger's eyes.”  
Another picture message popped up and he opened that photo.

“Holy shit...” Jax's chin dropped, before turning the phone to Tig.  
The girl was awake as they attached the device. Her eyes were welled up with unshed tears (and blood shot), but they were the same bright and almost mesmerizing blue of Tig's. Her hair was a bright ginger red and you could see the adorable faint freckles across her nose and cheekbones.

“She's so young,” Tig's voice was cracked, like he was actually sympathizing for the girl.  
Jax put the phone on speaker, “That's cause she's an 18 year old mutant, Daddy,” Darcy's voice came in loud and clear, “also, she was paralyzed when she saved a little girl from FoH just before the attacks first started,” there was a shuffling sound, “my dad wants to say hi, Mox? Can you?”  
They heard a light female moan of pain, before a soft voice...light like little bells in the breeze...spoke.

“Hel...hello,” the girl spoke.  
“Hey, kid,” Tig chuckled.  
Darcy's voice sounded a bit far off now, “I put the phone next to Moxie, Daddy, so you guys can talk to her. JARVIS told me once that talking to her during the procedures helps her,” then she grumbled, “especially since she has to be fully awake during them.”  
Clay waved Gemma and Tara in, letting them take up a spot nearest the phone to talk to Moxie.

“So, kid,” Tig started, “what do you like to do?”  
Moxie groaned, before she spoke, “I can draw real good. Darcy and Steve snatch up my drawings as soon as they're finished...except those tech diagrams for Tony,” she paused for a moment, hearing the doctor in the background unhooking wires from the prosthetic, “Dum-E would pull a...” she squeaked when they sat her up, Darcy handing the girl the phone, “Dum-E would pull an R2D2 and try to electrocute Steve and Darcy when they'd tried to touch Tony's diagrams.”  
Jax chuckled, “What's a Dummy?”  
Moxie let out a moan of relief, grumbling about 'hallelujah' and 'happy juice'.

“Dum-E is Tony's oldest AI,” Moxie chuckled, “a one-armed bandit on wheels,” they heard her patting metal, “he's a sweetheart. He's like a robot Steve...” she paused, “don't tell Steve I said that, Darce.”  
Darcy commented in the background that Moxie was talking loud and Steve probably heard her all the way over in Queens. There was laughter from the girls' side of the phone when Moxie flipped off Darcy.

“Tell that to Chibs, honey,” Darcy snarked, “He's more your type than I am.”  
The Scot raised a quiet brow, but Moxie spoke before him.

“You're just jealous,” they could tell the young redhead was pouting now, taking an accent like Merida from the movie Brave, “that I'd like him more than you.”  
Darcy gave an approving chuckle, “You and JARVIS are a nasty combination, Mox.”  
Moxie only responded by blowing a raspberry, earning a few chuckles from the Sons.  
…  
Torchwood had nothing on Tony...and Jack knew it. Tony modified Jack's old Torchwood 3 van to include a 'restraining' chair for Moxie. He made sure that it wasn't comfortable for her, making it more humane than Fury said the Council demanded. It had hand shaped 'gloves' at the end of the chair's arms, large enough that Moxie could move her fingers like she was using a keyboard. It produced a virtual keyboard that Moxie used on the virtual headset/head restraint. He put in cris-crossed street racer style seatbelts in it and tricked the set out with a virtual 'i-pad' computer for the young redhead.

 

“Do you think they will like me?” Moxie asked Darcy in a very child-like tone as Tony strapped her in.  
Tony gave a chuckle and pat Moxie's arm, “Of course they will, princess, and if they don't, Iron Man will have a talk with them.”  
Moxie blushed and bit her lip, saved by the proverbial bell when the head restraint was closed and the VR mask covered the top half of her face.

 

Logging on...Foxface is logged on.

FOXFACE: You are a mean evil girl, Darcy Lewis Trager...

 

Darcy snickered and showed Tony the text that popped up on her StarkPhone. Tony rolled his eyes and another text pops up.

FOXFACE: Don't make me sic Mama on you, Papi, cause I will. Jarvis will even help me.  
Tony glared at the headset, “Kiss my ass.”  
FOXFACE: Mark a spot, Papi, mark a damn spot on your midget ass and Dummy will pinch you.  
As if to emphasize Moxie's point, the bot razed his claw and clamped it a few times. Tony glared at his bot, before turning the glare to Moxie's mask. Moxie felt the van dip and Tony's retreating grumble.

FOXFACE: Who's going with me?  
“I'm dropping you off, Mox,” Darcy chuckled, “Nicky's making Phil take a vacation, so he and Maria will be going as your adoptive parents...”  
FOXFACE: I can see you chewing on your lip, Darce, this thing has webcam.  
“Phil wants to adopt you for real, Mox,” Darcy said quietly, “but don't tell him I told you. He's already talked to Tony about naming him and Pepper your god-parents.”  
Moxie smiled and chuckled.

FOXFACE: My lips are sealed, Double D.  
…  
AN: You won't hear it anywhere but here, but Moxie is a mutant clone of Tony and Pepper. Pepper is Tig's half-sister, which is where Moxie got her eyes from. Moxie was created by Obie, but her programing to kill Tony was never finished because Obadiah died before he could program her. Torchwood and Jack Harkness only mentioned but not featured. There will be hints at her parentage: like Moxie calling Pepper 'Mama' or Tony 'Papi' or Rhodey 'Unc', her saying 'oh daddy' every time she sees Steve has nothing to do with it...that's her hormonal commentary on his hotness. I gave Moxie the handle of Foxface, because her base is the same girl that played Foxface in The Hunger Games movie.

(yes the first chapter is short, but the others will be longer)


End file.
